1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a public service management method, a public service management apparatus, and public service management programs for properly providing public services.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of public services such as service of lending books in libraries and the like, service of lending conference rooms, facilities, and the like in community centers, and waste disposal service that is provided by municipalities. In recent years, public facilities that provide service of charging mobile terminals have been appearing. All people are equally able to enjoy such public services.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-296589 discloses a technology on a service in which waste dumped into trash cans by waste dischargers is collected by a municipality, for instance. In this technology, amount of billing of a waste discharger is increased as quantity of waste discharged by the waste discharger increases, in order that fair share of expense for waste disposal may be ensured.